The New Kids
by Cassidillia
Summary: This will *eventually* be a series of drabbles about the nextgen kids. Follow each child's journey through childhood as they face bullies, secrets, hurt, and themselves.
1. Haunted

Drabble #1- Haunted

WC: 100

Characters: Albus and Scorpius

* * *

Albus shrieked when he opened the door to the dormitory. The one thing he had always been afraid of was vampires, and now he was looking right at one. "Scorpius! What are you doing?" he questioned his best friend.

"It's Halloween, Al. I'm going to the feast tonight as a vampire!" Scorpius shot back at Albus.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. For a moment I thought that our dormitory was haunted," Al said and the two boys laughed together. The two finished getting ready for the feast before leaving, arm in arm, to join the rest of their friends.

* * *

_**Thoughts? Reviews would be appreciated it. There will be more to come, so I hope you all check back later. If you don't, I WILL find you ;3 (I'm only joking)  
**_


	2. Clock

Drabble #2- Clock

WC: 100

Characters: Albus and Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius burst into the dormitory with a loud bang.

"You're late," Albus whispered softly.

"I know; I'm sorry. There wasn't a clock in the library and time just slipped away," Scorpius explained. "I hope you didn't start without me."

"How could I start without you? You know better than anyone that I'm absolute rubbish at charms," Al said with a laugh. Every Saturday at precisely three o'clock he and Scorpius would sit down in their dorm and work on Al's worst subject: charms. Scorpius didn't mind that Al was struggling to understand spells that had always come naturally to him.

* * *

_**So? Reviews are always welcome, but you taking the time to read is fantastic as well.**_


	3. Stare

Drabble #3- Stare

WC: 100

Characters: Rose and Roxanne

* * *

"Rose, you're staring at him again," Roxanne whispered to her younger cousin. Rose started, bringing her eyes from the object of her affections. "One of these days Lysander is going to realise that you're staring at him and you'll never hear the end of it."

"Roxy, when that day comes, it'll show whose side James is truly on; until that day, I will continue to spend every moment I have looking at him," Rose retorted.

"Alright, but don't blame me when James joins in on the fun. You know he loves a good laugh, even if it's at your expense.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be nice, no?**_


	4. Sliding

Drabble #4- Sliding

WC: 100

Set during James's 1st year

* * *

James grabbed the invisibility cloak from its hiding place in the bottom of his trunk. He slipped it on and headed down the stairs to the common room. Making sure it was clear; he slowly climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Before he made it very far up the stairs, they disappeared from under him and he found himself sliding back down to the common room. As he landed in the room, the cloak slipped off and everyone was staring at him. The girls all looked furious and the boys all looked jealous. James was beginning to love Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Voila! Enjoy, s'il vous plait! And review plox :3 **_


	5. Dark Room

Drabble #5- Dark room

WC: 100

Characters: Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin(sorta)

Takes place during Victoire's 4th year, which is Teddy's 6th year.

* * *

Victoire sprinted away from the scene as her heart broke. She just kept running and she found herself in a hall on the seventh floor that she had never been in before. She stopped and was pacing the floor when a large door appeared on the wall next to her.

She slowly opened the door and entered the room. It was identical to her bedroom at home, only there were no lights on; the room was as dark as the night sky that she had grown up looking at with her parents and siblings. She immediately forgot about Teddy Lupin.

* * *

_**Numero five! Enjoy :3**_


	6. Crying

Drabble #6- Crying

WC: 100

Set during 4th year

* * *

"Al?" Rose questioned. "Al, why are you sitting in the back of the library crying?"

"R-Rose, you wouldn't understand," he whispered, "Y-you'r-re the perfect child; you get O's on every assignment and you p-pass every exam w-with p-perfect marks."

"Al, will you just tell me what's wrong!" she demanded.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to be angry or to hate me," Al said a bit more steadily.

"I promise you that I won't be angry. Al, you're my best friend and I could never hate you or be angry with you."

"Rose, I'm can't; I'm sorry."


	7. I have an anouncement to make!

Drabble #7- "I have an announcement to make!"

WC: 100

Summer between Al's 4th and 5th year

* * *

"Mom, dad, annoying younger siblings, I have an announcement to make!" James proclaimed as he entered the kitchen. His family looked up at him incredulously, waiting for him to say something incredibly stupid or embarrassing. "Lysander and I have decided to move in together after we graduate from Hogwarts."

"Oh honey, we didn't realise that you were together. When did this relationship start?" Ginny questioned. James reeled backwards in surprise at his mother's words.

"I-I'm not; w-we'r-re n-not," he spluttered. "Mom, we're not gay."

"I know that you and Lysander don't have feelings for-"

"I'm the gay one!" Albus screamed.


	8. Wink

Drabble #8. Wink

WC:100

Lily's 3rd year/Al's 5th year

* * *

When it came to romance, Lily had always been the most gifted of the Potter children. Sure, James could get lots of girls, but they never lasted long and Albus was absolutely hopeless because of his infatuation with a certain Slytherin boy.

At just thirteen, Lily had most of the boys wrapped around her finger. With just a wink they'd be kneeling at her feet; with a snap of her fingers they'd be getting her anything she could possibly want.

Unfortunately, the one boy she wanted was the one she couldn't have because he was the object of Al's affections.


	9. Bridge

Drabble #9. Bridge

WC: 100

5th year

* * *

Scorpius walked slowly towards the bridge. This particular place had always been a place of solace for Al and it was here that Scorpius was certain that he would find his friend.

"Al?" he called. "Al, we need to talk. You've been avoiding me since the start of term and I think I deserve to know why."

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"Nonsense, we're best mates, you can tell me anything," Scorpius responded, sitting down next to his friend.

"Scorpius, I… like boys. Please don't hate me," Al whimpered.

"Al, I could never hate you," Scorpius said, hugging Albus.


	10. Letter

Drabble #10. Letter

WC: 100

Teddy in Auror training /Victoire's 6th year

* * *

Dear mom and dad,

I think of you all the time and I wish that you were here. I'm dating this girl named Victoire and she's fantastic. I think you would love her as much as I do.

Harry has been a great father to me, and Ginny a mother, but they don't come anywhere close to being my real parents. I just started my training to become an Auror and Uncle Harry says that I'm naturally brilliant and that I should be an Auror within a few years. I was just excited because of you, mom.

With love, Teddy

* * *

_**So, one tenth of the way there :D**_


	11. Sorrow

Drabble #11- Sorrow

WC: 100

Pre-Hogwarts

* * *

"Dad?" Fred whispered quietly from the doorway of his parents' room. George turned around, tears streaming down his face, and enveloped his son in a hug.

"Freddie, I don't ever want you to forget how much you are loved. Even when your mother and I are gone, you will be loved," he said. "And one day, we will be gone, but you'll have to move on with your life; you have to continue on, no matter how much pain you are feeling."

Fred didn't question the situation at time, but years later he realised that it had been April 1st.


	12. Throwing things

Hugo cringed as something wet exploded on his back. He reached around and put his hand on the spot where it hit and then retracted his hand, only to realize that it was covered in bright green slime. "FAG!" a boy yelled from a few feet away, causing everyone in the hallway to burst out into laughter.

Hugo, feeling tears prickling his eyes, sprinted down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room, hoping to get to his bed before he started truly to cry. He had always wished he was as brave as the rest of his cousins and sister.

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I'm working on a separate story right now and it has kind of taken up a lot of my time XD_**


	13. Waiting

"Here she comes," James whisper-yelled up the stairs. He stepped out with a charming smile to block his cousin Molly from going upstairs.

"James, what are you doing?" she questioned.

"I was waiting for you, of course," he replied sweetly.

"Do I even want to know why?" she asked him, recognizing the plotting glint in his eyes.

"Whatever are you talking about, Molly?" She huffed and pushed past her younger cousin. As she reached the first floor landing something exploded on her head. She looked up and saw two of her cousins and a friend of James smiling mischievously.

"BOYS!"


	14. What is going on?

Molly stormed downstairs, only to run into her other cousin, Dominique.

"Molly, why are you all wet?" she questioned. Before Molly could answer, James, Fred, Louis, and one of the Scamander twins entered the kitchen with pained expressions on their faces.

"Why do you boys look like you've just been hexed?" Dominique asked.

"Molly, I swear, we will get you back!" James threatened.

"Yeah Mols, you aren't going to get away with that!" Louis insisted.

Confused, Dominique cut in. "Will somebody please tell me what is going on?" she yelled. The others turned to her and laughed at her expression.


	15. You don't have to leave

Drabble #15. "You don't have to leave." "Yes, I do."

* * *

Rose looked up as the portrait hole opened. She regretted it instantly as she watched Lysander stumble in, a blonde girl attached to his side. They slowly made their way over to the couch that Rose was sitting on and started snogging heavily.

Disgusted, Rose stood to leave. "Rosie," Lysander said, noticing her absence, "You don't have to leave."

"Yes, Lysander, I do," she said firmly before walking out of the common room. She found the nearest empty classroom and locked herself in. She spent the next couple of hours crying over the blonde boy that she could never have.

* * *

_**Sorry for my absence, I got really busy with school and forgot that I had started this project XD**_


	16. Duel

Drabble #16. Duel

* * *

"Did you hear about Albus Potter?"

"Potter is _gay_?"

James seemed to hear the whispers everywhere he turned. He was getting sick of it; didn't these people have better things to do than gossip about his younger brother?

"Hey Potter!" James turned around and found Nathaniel Flint smirking at him. "I heard your brother likes _shagging other guys_. Do you ever join in the action?"

James lost it at that moment. He whipped his wand out of his pocket, as did Flint, and the two boys began dueling right in the middle of the corridor. James put Flint in the infirmary.


	17. Howling

Drabble #17. Howling

* * *

Howling. The sound of wind whipping around the house echoed in Al's ears.

"Al?" a voice questioned from the temporary bed next to his. "Are you alright? Have you been crying?" Al reached up and felt his cheek and found that he had, in fact, been crying.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Al said.

"It's alright; I don't mind," Scorpius replied. Scorpius got out of bed and climbed into Al's next to him. He wrapped his arms around his friend's fragile body and held him as Al cried himself to sleep. Even once Al was asleep, Scorpius didn't move.


	18. Excited

Drabble #18. Excited

* * *

Eleven year old Roxanne Weasley was finally going to Hogwarts. She had been lonely since her brother left two years before and jealous. When her father took her to Diagon Alley to get her school things, it had been different than the hundreds of other times she had been. This time, they were going for her and she was so excited.


	19. First Kiss

Drabble #19. First Kiss

* * *

Lorcan and Lucy had always been different from their family. They were regarded as 'slightly off' by many of their classmates, but they didn't mind. They had been best friends from the beginning; even though Lorcan had Lysander and Lucy had all of her cousins, they preferred each other's company over anyone else.

It didn't surprise any that the two were spotted snogging in the Three Broomsticks on a Hogsmeade visit. When her cousins asked her about it later, Lucy responded that she could think of no better candidate for her first kiss than Lorcan.

* * *

_**Review? Pwetty pwease? :3**_


	20. Anger

Drabble #20. Anger

* * *

"Rose, why do you even care?!" Lysander screamed at the girl's retreating figure. She turned 'round on him quickly, getting back in his face.

"I'm just looking out for you! I _heard_ Lilliana saying that she was just using you until she got to shag you. She _doesn't even like you for you!" _Rose screamed back at him, a fire burning in her eyes almost as brightly as her hair.

Lysander stumbled backwards and looked around; every set of eyes in the Gryffindor common room was locked on two fighting teenagers. The conversation had started in a quiet corner with whispers but soon became heated and moved out of the corner.

"You know what, Scamander? You're not even worth it anymore; I'm done fighting f-you," Rose whispered, stumbling over the end of her sentence. Lysander watched as she walked quickly towards the girls' dormitory stairs and ascended them, out of his sight.

* * *

_**Twenty percent of the way there!**_


	21. Hate

Drabble #21. "I hate you, but I can't stay away from you. What is this power you have over me?"

James quickly checked the Marauder's Map again, ensuring that the way was clear. If he got caught, he'd never hear the end of it.

"James?" a quiet whisper came from further down the corridor he was in. His heart leapt as a girl with bright, golden hair stepped out of the shadows and he threw the cloak off and enveloped her in his arms.

"I still hate that you're in Slytherin," he whispered against her hair.

"I know love," she whispered back.

"Because of it, I hate you, but I can't stay away from you. What is this power you have over me?" he questioned jokingly. The two spent the hours of the night in each other's company before returning to their separate lives, lives in which they were doomed to hate each other.


	22. Forbidden

Drabble #22. Forbidden

"Scor, you know you can tell me who it is," Al teased his best friend. A blush immediately sprang to Malfoy's face.

"I, uh, no I can't. H-she is, um, 'off-limits,' so to say. Absolutely forbidden because of my family," he stammers back to the raven-haired boy.

"Forbidden, eh? The only people you've ever been 'forbidden' from being around by your father are me and my family, which must mean that you fancy Rose!"

"NO!" Scorpius shouted without meaning to. "I mean, it's not Rose, but I'll tell you who it is if you guess it right."  
"Lily?"

"No."

"Roxy?"

"No way!"

"Lucy?"

"Lorcan would have my head, Al."

"Four years is pushing it, but Molly or Dom?"

"Hell no, your older cousins are absolutely mental! Victoire included."

"But that's all…" Al trailed off. "Scorp, i-it's not a b-boy, is it?" Scorpius just looked at the boy with the gentle green eyes and nodded, hoping to hell that Al understood what he was trying to communicate with his own silver eyes.

After a few moments of just staring at each other, Al launched himself at the other boy and connected their lips. Scorpius flipped them over, slowing the kiss down.

"My father is going to kill me," Scorpius muttered after what felt like hours of lying on the grass snogging.

"He probably will, seeing as you went after the one Weasley who was probably the most forbidden of all."

* * *

_**Well, these two finally figured it out, but will all the others? Knowing them (well, my version of them), it might take **_**awhile.**


	23. Lust

Drabble #23. Lust

"Rose, you aren't in love with him; trust me," Roxy said as she rubbed her younger cousins back. Rose had spent the last hour in Roxanne's arms crying in an empty classroom about her latest sight of Lysander with the _slag,_ Lilliana.

"B-but I l-love him s-s-so much-ch, I r-really d-do!" Rose argued.

"No honey, what you're feeling for Lysander is lust. He's always been the slightly older, definitely reckless, very attractive best friend of James. He's always been around, and he's always been off-limits." Rose just started sobbing harder into her cousin's shoulder, wishing that all her pain could go away.

A knock on the door broke the silence of the room. James entered the room, followed by a certain scruffy, blonde haired boy. "There you are Roxy! I've been looking everywhere for you…" James trailed off as he fully realized what he had walked in on; registering the tears rolling freely down Rose's face and the glare that Roxanne was giving to the Scamander behind him. "Why the menacing gaze, Rox?" he joked.

"I think you both know why," she said in a threatening voice.

"No Roxy, I don't think I know why, but I also don't think I want to know why, so we're just going to leave," he whimpered as he pulled Lysander out of the room. The slamming of the door only served to renew the tears falling down the fifteen year old's cheeks.

* * *

_**More trouble for Rosie and Ly, and it doesn't look to be letting up soon. Review are always welcome :3**_


	24. Notes

Drabble #24. Notes

* * *

Louis felt a piece of balled up parchment hit the back of his head and heard it thump to the ground. Bewildered, he turned from his chair in the library and looked around the surrounding tables. As soon as his head was turned, his eyes set on a table of giggling sixth years with one girl sitting in the center blushing furiously.

He picked up the discarded parchment and scribbled something on it before standing up and walking slowly towards the culprit. When he reached her he put his lips right up to her ear and whispered two simple words, "open it," and retreated with a mischievous smile on his handsome face.

Hours later, Louis and the girl were sitting under a beech tree on the Black Lake laughing and getting to know each other.


	25. Chase

Drabble #25. A chase scene

* * *

"LILY POTTER, YOU GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Hugo bellowed as he chased his cousin through the corridors of Hogwarts.

She had snuck into his dormitory the previous night and had stolen the journal he kept, most of the entries in said journal about the numerous boys that Hugo had harbored feelings for over his time at Hogwarts.

Hugo chased her all the way up Gryffindor tower and into the common room, but he was slightly slower than she, and when he finally caught up, she was standing next to Calen Wood, the small book between the two as Lily read the words on the page aloud. At that moment, Hugo's heart dropped to his stomach; Calen was the most recent subject of his journal and now he was sure to know everything.

The pair of readers looked up at Hugo as he stood in the portrait hole breathing heavily.

"How could you, Lily?" Hugo questioned incredulously.

"Silly little Hugo, he thinks I did this to hurt him. Calen, why don't you tell him what's really going on here?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, well, I uh, I asked Lily for help because I've, uh, had a c-crush on y-you, Hugo, for a w-while and I didn't, um, know what to about it," Calen stammered, a blush spreading furiously across his face.

Hugo's heart, which was still in his stomach, dropped even farther as he took in Calen's words. "You like _me?" _he questioned. Calen nodded his head shyly and Lily pushed him forwards towards Hugo, who caught the stumbling boy in his arms.

* * *

_**One quarter there!**_


	26. Waiting for You

Drabble #26. "I've spent years waiting for you and now you want to leave me. I won't let you go without a fight!"

* * *

"Hey Rosie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lysander asked quietly. Rose looked up at him in surprise from her place on the couch.

"Uh, sure," she answered shakily. The girl sitting next to Rose looked up at Lysander with interest, then to Rose, then back to Lysander again.

"Follow me?" Rose nodded and the two walked out of the common room. He led her to an empty classroom and shut the door behind once they had both entered.

"I have a confession to make, Rose," he started. "I'm in love with you. No, don't say anything, let me finish.

"I have loved you since I was thirteen and you were eleven, but I knew that nothing could happen until we were older, if ever. But now that I'm about to be leaving Hogwarts for good and I think we're both a solid age where we could be together without anything incredibly disastrous occurring."

Rose looked at the golden boy in shock. He _loved_ her? He loved _her?_ Where were these feelings the past five years she's been at Hogwarts and forced to look at him with his tongue down every Gryffindor girls' throat? "No," was her simple response.

"No?"

"No, I'm not going to let you love me. I've _loved you_ since I was seven! For eight years I have gone through stages of fancying you, liking you, lusting after you, and falling in love with you; and all you have done is shag your way through the student population. I just can't do this anymore; I can't love you anymore."  
"No, no, no! I've spent years waiting for you Rose, and now you want to leave me? I won't let you go without a fight!" Lysander declared. Rose laughed at him and made to leave the room but he blocked her. "I'm serious Rose; I love you. Can you get that through your thick skull?"

"No, I don't think-" she started, but was cut off by Lysander suddenly grabbing her by the face and planting his lips on hers. She quickly shoved him off and walked towards the door. "I was serious, Scamander. I can't do this." And with that, she was gone.


	27. Stay Away

Drabble #27. "Just stay away from me! Never come near me again!"

"James, I saw what you were doing last night with Flint."

"Al, what are you talking about? There is no way that you saw me meeting up with Amelia Flint last night! She's a disgusting Slytherin, and you know that I would never stoop that low," James said quickly.

"Oh really? Is that really how you feel about her?" Al questioned his older brother.

"Of course that's how I feel! You know that I would never date a Slytherin. The only snakes I put up with are you and Scorpius, and that's just because I have to," James argued. A squeak behind him cause both boys to turn around at the new arrival, and of course it was Amelia Flint herself.

"James? Do you really feel that way?" Her bottom lip trembled as she spoke.

"Yeah, that's really how he feels," Al answered. The girl's face instantly turned bright red and tears started welling up in her eyes; she turned around quickly and started heading back towards the castle.

"Amelia! Wait!" James called.

"NO! Just stay away from me! Never come near me again!" She quickened her pace and James decided to let her go. He returned to his brother's side under their usual tree.

"Thanks Al, I really appreciate it." The sarcasm was so hard to miss that Al felt as if it had slapped him across the face.


	28. Tired

Drabble #28. "I'm tired of fighting, of talking, of thinking. I'm tired of everything." "Are you tired of me?" "You're the reason why. It's you that I can't stop thinking and talking about. It's my love for you that I can't stop fighting. It's you, it's always you and it always will be you."

* * *

Rose, Al, Scorpius, and a few of their fellow fifth years were gathered in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express for their annual trip home for winter holiday when the door slid open. Rose, who had been sleeping soundly on Eamon Finnigan's shoulder, was awoken when he squeezed her arm.

"I think someone wants to talk to you," he seethed into her ear. She looked up at the door to the compartment and sure enough, the younger Scamander twin was standing there, staring at her. She deliberately shook her head at him and dragged her eyes away from his lined face. Five minutes later Eamon nudged her and pointedly looked towards the corridor. Lysander was still standing there. Rose stood with a sigh and gingerly opened the door.

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

"No," she said curtly.

"Please? I messed up badly last time and I want to fix things. You've been ignoring me for weeks and I just want you to know that I was serious," he begged.

Rose submitted. "Lead the way."

She followed him into an empty compartment and sat down with a huff.

"Rosie," he started, using her nickname, "I'm tired, really, truly tired. I'm tired of fighting, of talking, of thinking. I'm tired of everything!"

"Everything?" she questioned. "Are you tired of me?"

"Of course you're the reason why! It's you that I can't stop thinking and talking about, just ask James," he explained. "It's my love for you that I can't stop fighting. It's you, Rose, it's always you and it always will be you." The entire time he spoke she watched as his eyes started tearing up, as his shoulders started shaking, and as his lips started trembling.

"Lysander, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," he said instinctually, though there was no light in his eyes or laugh on his lips.

"If you love me so much, why do you chase after every Gryffinwhore you see? Why couldn't you just admit your feelings earlier? Why were you content to let me suffer while you had fun?" Her voice was full of desperation as she spoke, but her eyes were steeled and full of fire. Lysander moved from his seat to kneel in front of the angry and confused girl. Clasping her hands in his own, he gave her long awaited answers to questions that had been plaguing her for weeks.

"Rose, not telling you how I truly felt for all these years hasn't been easy for me. It was easier for me to get through the pain of not having you by snogging a different girl every week, but I didn't enjoy it. Every time I opened my eyes and the hair wasn't red, the skin wasn't painted with freckles, or the eyes weren't piercingly blue, my heart broke a little bit.

"I wasn't lying when I said that it will always be you, because I can't imagine myself with anybody other than you, Rose Weasley, but it's okay if you want to walk away; I was an ass to you and I deserve it."

Lysander stood to leave after he finished speaking, but he was stopped by a hand around his wrist.

"Don't go," she whispered.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he grinned.

* * *

_**Longer than originally intended, but oh**_** well.**


	29. Acceptance

Drabble #29. Acceptance

* * *

Al and Scorpius slowly approached the man with the platinum blonde hair and soft grey eyes that was awaiting them on the platform. They had yet to tell their parents of their relationship and they were worried that the reactions would be less than satisfactory.

"Dad?" Scorpius squeaked.

"Hey Scorp, hey Al! How was your year?" The boys looked at each other tentatively before turning back to the man in front of them.

"Well dad, me and Al, we're sort of, er, dating, I guess?" Scorpius said meekly.

"You're what? Really? That's great!" the older Malfoy proclaimed.

"R-really? You don't mind that we're together?" Al questioned.

"Mind? Of course not! All I've ever wanted for Scorpius is for him to be happy, and he's found happiness within you. It doesn't matter to me whether he's happy with you as a friend or a boyfriend, for the happiness is all that matters." Scorpius beamed at his dad as he grabbed Al's hand with his own.

"One parent down, three to go; plus all of your aunts and uncles. This is going to be quite an interesting Christmas," Scorpius laughed as he pulled Al towards a mass of red-headed people a little further down the platform, Draco following shortly behind them.


	30. Mistake

Drabble #30. Mistake

* * *

Head pounding, Victoire wearily opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. This was not her bed; this was not her bedroom; the man next to her was not Teddy.

She quickly picked her clothes off of the floor and raced from the room, tears threatening to spill from her of 'what have I done?' raced through her mind as she wound her way through the large house of the man that was not her fiancé. Visions of the previous night flashed through her head when she finally exited the large front doors. Flashes of blonde hair and intense pleasure were all that Victoire could recall.

The one thought that dominated her mind throughout her entire escape was what Teddy would think of her now.


	31. The Botched Prank

Drabble #31. Prank gone wrong

"Shhh, we don't want to wake anybody up," a voice whispered.

"I know, I know. Wait, where is Lysander?" another whispered.

"No bloody clue, but I'm going to kill him when he turns up," the first whispered back. "He was supposed to be the point on this mission!"

"James, be quiet; you'll wake Rose up," a third voice cut in.

The three boys continued silently up the stairs until they reached the very top level. The room at the top, which was no more than an attic, was the current bedroom for the only daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley.

The tallest; a lanky, heavily freckled, and ginger boy; gently nudged the door open as James and a blonde boy lifted their wands in preparation. Their plan was stopped abruptly when their brains registered the scene: the room's occupant and their missing friend were snogging quite heavily on the small bed.

"What the devil are you doing with our cousin?!" all three boys yelled simultaneously.


	32. Drunk

Drabble #32. Drunken admission

"Dad?" Scorpius's call echoed throughout the large manor. Never before had he felt so alone in his own home. Scorpius finally found his father passed out on his desk in his study, bottles of firewhiskey scattered about the room. "Dad!"

"Hey there, buddy," the intoxicated man said sleepily.

"How much have you had to drink?" The older man laughed before draining the bottle that was threatening to spill out of his hand.

"Only a few; don't worry." Scorpuis wasn't convinced. He hoisted his father out of the chair and attempted to lead him towards his bedroom. "Scorp, it's so l-l-lonely without you here," Draco groveled.

"Why? Isn't mom always here?" To his son's surprise, Draco started laughing.  
"I forgot; your mother and I got divorced a month ago. She thought it best to wait until now to tell you," he explained as Scorpius opened Draco's bedroom door. "Oh son, I should also tell you that I slept with someone, though I can't recall who," he giggled.

"Nice to know dad; I really want to hear about your love life when you're just a month out of a divorce," Scorpius sneered, leaving the room.


	33. A Bad Habit

Drabble #33. A bad habit

* * *

"Still sulking, James?" a voice laughed.

"Piss off, Dom," he shot back. She laughed as she sat down next to him in the garden.

"Look," she said, putting her arm around his shoulder, "she was a Slytherin. Do you really want to be the lion that fell in love with the snake instead of biting its head off?" Instead of answering, he glared at her.

"Shut up Dom. You've only ever had flings with guys and you're almost twenty. How about you do something that actually makes you sound like a Ravenclaw and give me some real advice, ok?" The desperation was heavy in his voice as he spoke.

"James, I'm trying. The girl was nothing more than a bad habit. You're probably better off without her if she wouldn't even hear you out!" Dom spat back at him. Unhappy with her response, he brushed off her arm and walked further from the house. "You'll be happy when you realize that I'm right!"

The wind carried her voice off before it even had the chance to reach his retreating figure.

* * *

_**I know everything is going to shit for most of 'em, but I swear it'll get better... eventually ;)**_


	34. Prize

Drabble #34. "I am not a prize to be won!"

* * *

"Molly, dear, will you come down here?" With a sigh, Molly pushed herself off of the floor of her room and made her way slowly down the stairs. The sight of six young men that she did not know sitting in her living room shocked her. "There's the girl of the hour!" Her father grasped her wrist and pulled her into the center of the room.

"Dad, what's going on here?" Her voice sounded feeble as it escaped her mouth.

"These six lovely young men are here because I approve of them," he replied smugly.

Molly's eyebrows shot up as she took in her father's words. "Approve of them for what exactly?"

"For you, of course!" Molly looked at him as if he were crazy and began to walk back towards the stairs. "Molly Penelope Weasley, don't you dare take one more step," her father threatened.

"Or what dad? You try to control every aspect of my life! You forced me into a job at the Ministry; you won't let me move into a flat of my own; you even buy my clothes for me! Now you're trying to set me up with these stupid twats! I'm not a prize to be won, father, and if you're not careful, you're going to lose me completely!" The seven men in the room just looked at the fiery haired girl stunned. She definitely had inherited the Weasley temper.


	35. Hurt

Drabble #35. "I will hurt you if you ever talk to me again."

* * *

Roxanne recaptured his lips with her own, running her hands up his newly revealed torso. "Rox," he moaned against her lips.

"Hush, we can't be caught. We'd both be killed," she whispered. She broke the kiss again to pull her own shirt over her head. He took the opportunity to study her body, his eyes raking over her slim torso. "Has she ever done this for you?" He shook his head as he stared deeply into her eyes. "That's what I thought."

He pushed her down onto the bed, connecting their lips again in a balanced dance. He kissed up her cheek to her ear and then down her neck, sucking and nipping and eliciting moans from the girl underneath him. He moved steadily lower and lower until he reached her bra. "Can I?" She nodded and was soon devoid of any clothing on the top half of her body.

Just as he was about to resume his act, the door burst open, a fiery haired girl standing in the doorway. "Rox, have you…Nevermind," she cried, fleeing the room.

"Lucy, wait!" Lorcan called, running after his girlfriend, not even bothering to redress. "Lucy!"

"No, Lorcan, just no. You obviously don't care if you were just up there about to shag my own fucking cousin," she spat.

"Luce, I swear, it was nothing," he pleaded.

"Fuck you Lorcan."

"Lucy," Roxanne spoke as she entered the room. "Don't blame him, blame me. It was my fault; I was jealous."

"I can't believe you Roxy! You know that I've been in love with Lorcan since we were six! Why would you do this?" Lucy questioned.

"I don't know, Luce, I don't know," Roxanne admitted.

"I think I know, and I will hurt both of you if you ever talk to me again!" Lucy screamed before running out of the room once again.


End file.
